


Yuri and Victor decides to skype their family and friends with the news

by BlueRoseCat



Series: Fate Changes everything [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Announcements, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseCat/pseuds/BlueRoseCat
Summary: Yuri and Victor tells the news about his condition to the Katsuki's!





	Yuri and Victor decides to skype their family and friends with the news

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my series, i suppose you could read it alone. But i wouldn't recommend it. So don't spoil yourself if you want to read the other. This is between my 2 latest chapters, i didn't think it fit in the story. It ruined the pace a bit, but i wrote it and i want to share it.

 

 **“Okaasan, otousan, Mari** **nee-san and the rest of you.**

**Victor and i have a big announcement.”**

 

**“Is it about the press” asks Hiroki worriedly.**

**“Yes and we don’t want you all to get the news thru tv”**

 

**Hiroki’s faces winces, she has butterflies in her stomach. Is her Yuri okay?**

 

**“No no okaasan, we got good news”  Yuuri nervously grabs Victor's hands.  “Victor and i are expecting a baby! You’re becoming a grandmother”**

 

**On the other side of the monitor there are shocked family and friends. Hiroko is the first one to speak up.**

 

**“My Yuri a baby? My baby is having a baby?” At first she's shocked, but the a huge grin spreads. The mother's tears starts to flow. Toshiya joins in hugging his wife and equally crying and smiling.**

**“This is amazing news! We’ve had our hopes, but we figured that wouldn’t happen for years” Says Toshiya with a soft smile.**

 

**“What about your skating Yuri” Hiroko asks curiously.**

 

**“I intend to continue to skate” Says Yuri.**

 

**“Who will take care of the baby?” Asks Hiroki worriedly.**

**“Calm down dear, i’m sure they will figure it out”**

 

**“Okaasan, Victor and i are really happy” Yuri smiles widely.**

**“I will skate next season and we would like Yuri to go stay at Yutopia. Knowing that Yuri will be cared for, then i can focus on my last season 100%. Know that this is your son's doing, i want to stay and care for him”**

 

**“Of course we would love too! We’ll fix up a room and everything” Hiroki is so excited she can hardly sit down on her chair, practically bouncing.**

 

**“Relax mama, it’s still a few months to go. But i’m happy you’re so excited. I want to stay with Vitya as long as i can”**

 

**“Of course Yuri-chan i understand” Hiroki is all smiles and starts planning in her head. You can almost see it.**

 

**“Congratulations you two! Hiroki we’ll take our leave now, let the family be alone.” Yuuko and her family leaves with Minako.**

 

**“Yuri can i see your belly?”**

**“Okaasan that’s embarrassing, but since it’s you”**

**The younger man stands up and pulls up shirt.**

**“It’s not that big yet, i am not even sure you can see it yet”**

 

**Hiroko studies her son’s belly and sees a tiny bump.**

**She gushes and goes all in on the baby talk.**

 

**“It’s true that i’ll become a grandmother. This baby will be a beauty i know it, with my son’s look and Victors.”**

 

**Victor looks at Yuri proud, he made it all happen after all. He's fully enjoying it, his alpha is thriving.**

 

**“Vitya why are you wearing that smug face?” Yuri eyes Victor who seems a bit sheepish.**

 

**“He's probably proud of himself” Mari says with a twinkle in her eyes.**

 

**Victor's cheeks tints a bit red.**

 

**“So Mari nee-san was correct?”**

**Victor stammers a bit. “Well a part of me is very proud for making you pregnant. The alpha in me is really happy” But i will try to not let it get a hold off me”**

 

**“You can try Vitya, but you’re already being protective. But i like it Victor, so you don’t have to stop. It makes me feel safe”**

 

**Yuri suddenly yawns, all the excitement that day has finally caught up. Tomorrow it’s time for the press conference.**

 

**“Good night Yuri and Victor, you better get enough sleep for tomorrow” The entire Katsuki family waves good night.**

 

**“One more thing, we won’t mention anything new at the press conference. So you do not have to watch it”**

 

**“Oh we will anyways, can’t wait to see you two in suits. My Yuri always look so handsome.”**

 

**“Good luck Yuri” says Mari.**

**“Thank you Mari nee-san”**

**The call ends and they head straight to bed.**

 

**“Good night my love, good night little baby i love you both”**

**“Good night Vitya, i love you too”**

 

**During the morning after, they spent time calling and texting their remaining friends. After all they deserved to know before everyone else.**


End file.
